1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device allowing the display of the contents of plural memories.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional data processing apparatus having a display device, the display of the data stored in a memory is achieved by the transfer of said data from said memory to a display memory.
For this reason, in order to achieve the display of urgent information without destroying the information currently in display, there is required an exclusive circuit for urgent information display such as a lamp or memory means for temporarily diverting the information currently in display, which thus leads to a complicated circuitry.